Callan Grey
Callan Grey (b. January 24, 2038) is a mutant and a Phoenix Force host. He is the son of Christopher Grey and Katerina Jones, and the grandson of X-Man, Psylocke, Justice and Firestar. He is a member of Generation X. He is a jounin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and a member of Team ?. He is also a Gryffindor wizard and a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Tentomon. Callan is a member of the Summers family, the Grey family, the Braddock family, the Astrovik family and the Jones family. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Callan is an Omega-Level mutant. Telekinesis: Callan possesses vast telekinetic abilities His abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *''Flight:'' By telekinetically levitating himself, he is able to fly at high speeds. *''Force Fields:'' Callan is able to create protective force shields that can protect from powerful attacks. Callan has also displayed such control over the fields as to shape them precisely, even to conform very closely to his body's form. There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways; *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' He can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects; *''Mind Control:'' He can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Personality Alteration:'' He can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' He can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Induce Pain:'' Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of his victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centres in a person’s brain. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' He can manifest his telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Microwave Energy Generation: Callan has the ability to tap into Earth's electromagnetic field and convert it into microwave radiation emissions, which he can utilize in different ways. Microwaves are comparatively short waves of electromagnetic energy. Callan continually absorbs microwave energy from his environment, including microwave energy from the stars, and continually broadcasts it at low levels. *''Microwave Energy Manipulation:'' In order to use his microwave energy for specific purposes, Callan must mentally concentrate, thus causing the microwaves to swirl about his body, creating a visible aura around him. In order to project the microwave energy towards a specific target, he must mentally "push" some of the energy swirling around him towards that target. He can focus microwaves on a specific target, and cause it to burst into flame, or explode, or melt. He can also sense microwave signals (such as cell-phone signals or even remote-control devices) and disrupt electronics with his own microwave emissions. *''Microwave Emission Heat:'' Callan can use his microwave energy to generate intense heat. At this point he can already melt a metal object the size of a cannon almost instantly. He has flown towards a thick wall of solid rock and melted through it so quickly that he could continue flying right through the hole he had melted without pausing. *''Microwave Emission Flight:'' By super-heating the air around him, he can surround himself with an aura of flaming plasma, and if he projects his plasma aura downwards in a tightly focused stream, he can generate enough upward thrust to fly at high speeds. Callan's powers appear to become more powerful when in space. His maximum speed has yet to be established, but he can already fly quite swiftly and maneuver in flight quite well. He can generate enough propulsive force to carry considerable weights to great heights at high speed. *''Microwave Emission Immunity:'' Callan is apparently immune to the microwaves he emits. Quantum Energy Manipulation: Callan has the ability to see the world as invisible string constructs, which he can pull to transform reality. He can only manipulate dense forms (phased beings have some level of resistance); and he also needs to be close enough to touch the "cosmic filaments" things are composed of. 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Callan may greatly increase his powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Callan's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Callan is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Callan can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' This lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic “hold” upon are similarly composed. *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Callan does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Callan dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. 'Abilities' Expert Pilot: Callan is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his father, grandfather, great-grandfather and great-great-grandfather. Master Strategist and Tactician: Being the grandson of X-Man and the grandson of Cyclops, Callan has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Callan has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Drake holds black belts in judo and aikido. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of Generation X, Callan is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Callan is fluent in many languages including English, French, Russian, Japanese, Chinese, Spanish, and German; he has extensive knowledge of Arabic and Portuguese. Master Astral Combatant: Callan is trained and excels in astral combat. Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Digivice: Callan carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows his Tentomon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Callan carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Knowledge around his neck. This allows his Tentomon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Callan purchased an ?" (wood) wood wand with a (core) core in 2049. 'Transportations' Category:Generation X Members Category:Australians Category:Americans Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Wizards Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Braddock family Category:Astrovik family Category:Jones family Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Lightning Release users Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2038 Category:Aquarius (sign) Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:House of Cyclops Category:Crest of Knowledge Bearers Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Earth Release users Category:Ravenclaws